


Family Planning

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Levin Surana: Love Never Fails [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: Levin wonders if Morrigan might be interested in the idea of Kieran having siblings





	Family Planning

     “I am almost sorry I tried to kill Flemeth,” Levin said aloud. “Not for her but, for Kieran. He deserves to have more family,”

     “Is there something lacking in what we are giving him?” Morrigan said, looking affronted from where she stood in front of the fire, stirring the stew.

     “No, no, of course not my heart. It’s just something I felt like I missed in the Circle. A big family you know. With cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents. I would have liked to meet my grandparents I believe,” he said, finally looking up from where Kieran lay in his makeshift crib. They may not have had much in their tiny cottage that they had built together, but at least they had made something for Kieran to safely sleep in.

     “You remember that I had none of this cousin nonsense either, yes? T’was just Flemeth and I in that shack and the Korcari Wilds,” She said, returning back to the pot.

     “That is true, but my darling, you also spent much of your childhood running with wolves and other beasts and watching the nearby villages. As much as you may loathe to admit it, your childhood was lonely too,” Levin said, standing up to join her at the fire.

     “Kieran has us, a full stomach, a warm place to sleep, what more could a babe need? I’ve told you I will never be the mother Flemeth was to me,” Morrigan said crossing her arms as he approached.

     “Of course not, I didn’t mean for it to sound like I was saying anything like that. You’re already an amazing mother, love of mine. I just wonder what it would be like, growing up with siblings and the like,” he said, setting his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

     “Stop complimenting me. You’re being strange, what are you scheming?” Morrigan asked, frowning at him.

     “I’m not scheming! I’m just curious, we’re at a good point in our lives, and we’ve gotten the hang of taking care of Kieran down, maybe. And I know this is a definite maybe since its hard for Wardens to do what we’ve done in general. But just maybe, we can try and give Kieran the siblings and big family we never got to experience,” Levin said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears that had fallen into his face. Morrigan’s face colored as she understood what he meant by all that and she took a minute to compose herself.

     “You want to go through this again? All of it? While we’re already going through it for the first time with Kieran?” She questioned, keeping her face schooled into a neutral look.

     “Well I do love making love to you, and we aren’t even certain that it is even possible with the low fertility rate in Wardens, but if there’s even the slightest chance that we could make another beautiful baby together? I’d want to take it. No hesitation,” Levin said, looking her in the eyes, trying to show her how honest he was about the idea.

     “Then why haven’t you taken me to bed then, Hero?” Morrigan said, uncrossing her arms and leaning close for a kiss. Levin smiled wide and hugged her close as he shouted with joy, so excited for their family. As he was about to lift her and retreat further into the cabin, Kieran awoke with a cry at the commotion. Both parents sighed and looked at each other.

     “I’ll get him. Go back to fixing dinner,” Levin said, smile still on his face. “And maybe, just maybe, we can get back to what we were doing after dinner, yeah?”

     “You’re incorrigible, you insufferable man,” Morrigan said rolling her eyes, leaving Levin to just laugh as he went to go fetch their firstborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! feel free to talk to me on tumblr @youngizzik !


End file.
